The Loud House: Los nuevos vecinos
by NikoShip
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu mejor amigo desapareciera?. Hace varios años un chico desapareció, ese mismo chico que fue el mejor amigo de Luna, Leni y Luan, 5 años después a regresado. ¿En donde estuvo todos estos años?. Las 3 chicas Loud no descansaran hasta descubrir ¿Qué ocurrió con Niko aquella noche?.
1. Los nuevos vecinos

_**The Loud House**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: Los nuevos vecinos**_

 _ **Era una tarde como cualquier otra en la casa Loud, como todos los días había un gran alboroto, hasta que...**_

 _ **-¡Ya están aquí- Grito Leni, subiendo las escaleras con rapidez.**_

 _ **-¿Quienes?- Pregunto Lori confundida.**_

 _ **-Creo que es muy obvio que se refiere a los nuevos vecinos, o tal vez le llegaron revistas nuevas- Respondió la pequeña Lisa acomodándose las gafas.**_

 _ **-No son revistas, aunque me gustaría que lo fueran- Dijo Leni con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces?- Pregunto Lynn.**_

 _ **-¿Entonces que?- Respondió Leni confundida.**_

 _ **-¿Llegaron los vecinos nuevos si o no?- Pregunto Lori.**_

 _ **-Oh! si acabo de ver un auto negro estacionarse enfrente- Respondió Leni.**_

 _ **-Interesante- Dijo Lisa.**_

 _ **-Ya están aquí, espero que sea alguien bueno en los deportes- Dijo Lynn con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Quisiera saber quienes son- Dijo Lincoln emocionado.**_

 _ **-Tranquilos, para suerte de ustedes tengo cámaras y micrófonos por todo el vecindario- Dijo Lisa.**_

 _ **-¡Que! Lisa eso esta mal- Dijo Lori enojada.**_

 _ **-Bien puedes ir a decirle a nuestros Padres que puse micrófonos y cámaras por todo el vecindario, o podemos ir a mi habitación y ver quiénes son nuestros nuevos vecinos- Dijo Lisa.**_

 _ **-Vamos Lori, no puedes dejarlo pasar solo por esta vez- Dijo Lincoln.**_

 _ **-Si Lori, no seas aguafiestas- Dijo Lynn.**_

 _ **Lori estaba dudando si aceptar, ya que se metería en problemas si sus Padres se llegaban a enterar, y lo ultimo que quería era terminar castigada, tras pensarlo un buen rato, termino aceptando.**_

 _ **-Esta bien, pero si yo caigo todos ustedes también- Dijo Lori.**_

 _ **-¡Si!- Gritaron todos.**_

 _ **Todos corrieron a la habitación de Lisa donde todos podrían ver y oír a sus vecinos nuevos, al mismo tiempo Lisa empezó a investigarlos.**_

 _ **-Apenas logramos verlos unos segundos- Dijo Lola enojada.**_

 _ **-Espero que no tarden mucho en salir de su casa- dijo Lincoln aburrido.**_

 _ **-No tendríamos que estar esperando, si Lori hubiera aceptado desde el principio- Dijo Lynn enojada.**_

 _ **-Los encontré- Dijo Lisa y se puso escribir en el pizarrón.**_

 _ **Sujeto 1**_

 _ **Nombre: Niko**_

 _ **Edad: 16 años**_

 _ **Altura: 1.68**_

 _ **Signo: Virgo**_

 _ **Apariencia: Cabello negro**_

 _ **hasta el cuello, su cabello oculta**_

 _ **la parte izquierda de su cara, color de ojos negro.**_

 _ **Sujeto 2**_

 _ **Nombre: Ruby**_

 _ **Edad: 15 años**_

 _ **Altura: 1.54**_

 _ **Medidas: 90, 60, 82**_

 _ **Signo: Virgo**_

 _ **Apariencia: Chica pelirroja, color de ojos verde.**_

 _ **-Esto es lo que sabemos de ellos- Dijo Lisa señalando el pizarrón.**_

 _ **-(Tiene 15 años y tiene mejor cuerpo que yo)- pensaron Lori, Leni, Luna y Luan un poco celosas.**_

 _ **-Chicas miren, volvieron a salir- Dijo Lincoln.**_

 _ **-Obviamente volverían a salir, si te fijas bien aun hay 2 cajas en la parte trasera del auto- Dijo Liso acomodándose las gafas.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa de enfrente...**_

 _ **-En verdad es una linda casa, parece ser un vecindario muy tranquilo- Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Tu Madre fue muy generosa al regalarme esta casa, era de mi madre hasta que ella...- Dijo Niko.**_

 _ **-Antes vivías aquí, ¿verdad?- Pregunto Ruby.**_

 _ **-Si, mi memoria es muy mala, asique no recuerdo mucho de cuando vivía aquí- Dijo Niko.**_

 _ **-Royal Woods parece ser un Lugar muy encantador, espero no encariñarme mucho con este lugar- Dijo Ruby.**_

 _ **-Jajaja tu crees, como sea, ayúdame a llevar las cosas, ya falta poco para comer- Dijo Niko con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Si Capitán- Dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En la casa Loud...**_

 _ **-La Chica es muy linda, pero ese tal Niko tiene un mal gusto para vestir- Dijo Leni.**_

 _ **-Si, viste todo de negro. ¿A quien le puede gustar eso?- Dijo Lori.**_

 _ **-A mi me gusta- Dijo Lucy apareciendo de la nada.**_

 _ **-¡AHH!- Gritaron todos.**_

 _ **-¡SHH! Lily aún sigue durmiendo- Dijo Luan.**_

 _ **-Aunque su personalidad es muy distinta a su forma de vestir- Dijo Lynn.**_

 _ **-No se por que pero…- Dijo Luna Pensativa.**_

 _ **-¿Que pasa Luna, no te agradaron?- Pregunto Lincoln.**_

 _ **-No, no es eso, parecen ser muy buenas personas y todo, pero… pero ese tal Niko se me hace familiar- Respondió Luna.**_

 _ **-Dijo que vivía aquí ¿verdad? tal vez fueron amigos- Dijo Lynn.**_

 _ **-Ahora que lo mencionas, a mí también me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien- Dijo Luan pensativa.**_

 _ **-Esa chica, Ruby si que es Linda- Dijo Leni.**_

 _ **-No tanto como yo, claro- Dijo Lola con un tono presumido.**_

 _ **-Repítelo hasta que te lo creas- Dijo Lana.**_

 _ **-¿Que dijiste?- Dijo Lola enojada.**_

 _ **-Lo que oíste- Respondió Lana con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Lola... Lana... de-dejen de pelear- Dijo Lincoln metiéndose en medio de la pelea para separarlas.**_

 _ **-Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo cosas que hacer así que, si me disculpan- Dijo Lisa echando a todos fuera de su habitación.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Luna no dejaba de pensar en Niko, después de haber terminado de cenar, se dispuso a buscar entre sus cosas algo que la ayudara a recordarlo.**_

 _ **-¿Que le dijo un cable a otro?. Somos los intocables, jajajaja. ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Luan Riendo.**_

 _ **-Si, si muy gracioso hermana- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **-Luna, ¿Que estas buscando?- Pregunto Luan confundida.**_

 _ **-Fotos- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **-¿Fotos?. El álbum de fotos esta en la habitación de Mamá y Papá- Dijo Luan.**_

 _ **-No las fotos familiares, estoy segura de haber visto a ese chico antes, tal vez éramos amigos como dijo Lynn, si lo que pienso es cierto, entonces debería tener alguna foto que lo compruebe- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **-Ya veo, a mí también se me hace familiar, pero...- Dijo Luan.**_

 _ **-Lo encontré- Dijo Luna interrumpiendo a Luan.**_

 _ **-¡Que! ¿Que encontraste?- Pregunto Luan confundida.**_

 _ **-Una foto, mira tu también estas ahí y... ¿Leni?- Respondió Luna sorprendida.**_

 _ **-¿Y ese chico?- Pregunto Luan.**_

 _ **-Es Niko estoy segura- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **-¿Papá, Mamá reconocen esta foto?" preguntaron Luna y Luan.**_

 _ **-Oh si, como olvidarlo, yo tome esta foto- Dijo el Sr. Lynn con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Esa eres tu Luan tenias 7 años, esa es Luna con 8 años y esa es Leni con 9 años, como han pasado los años- Dijo la Sra. Rita con nostalgia.**_

 _ **-¿Y quien es ese chico?- Pregunto Luna.**_

 _ **-Ah ese es Niko tenia la misma edad que Leni, ustedes 4 eran muy buenos amigos, hasta que...- Dijo el Sr Lynn.**_

 _ **"¿Hasta que?" preguntaron Luna y Luan.**_


	2. Recuerdos

_**The Loud House**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Recuerdos**_

 _ **Después de haber hablado con sus padres, Luna y Luan no dejaban de pensar en todo lo que les habían dicho, simplemente era algo que no esperaban escuchar.**_

 _ **-Hey Luna, ¿estas dormida?- Pregunto Luan.**_

 _ **-No, no dejo de pensar en eso, ¿por qué se fue?. Por más que intento, no logro recordarlo- Respondió Luna.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Leni?. Tal vez ella recuerde algo más- Dijo Luan.**_

 _ **-Lo dudo, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo- Respondió Luna.**_

 _ **De tanto pensar ambas se quedaron dormidas. A la mañana siguiente, después de terminar de desayunar, Luna y Luan fueron a hablar con Leni.**_

 _ **-Mira Leni, es este niño de aquí, ¿lo recuerdas?- Pregunto Luna señalando con el dedo al niño de la fotografía.**_

 _ **Leni lo pensó por un par de minutos, y logro recordar algo.**_

 _ **-Si, el chico del brazalete- Respondió Leni con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Luna y Luan confundidas.**_

 _ **-No lo recuerdo bien pero… estoy segura de que nosotras le regalamos un brazalete de cuentas Rojas a ese niño. ¡Miko! Ese era su nombre, o era Niko, no lo recuerdo- Respondió Leni pensativa.**_

 _ **-Ya veo, gracias Leni fuiste más útil de lo que pensé- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Oye, hay más que aire en mi cabeza, ¿sabes?- Dijo Leni.**_

 _ **Luna y Luan estaban sorprendidas, no podían creer que Leni recordara algo que ocurrió hace ya varios años. Mientras subían las escaleras se cruzaron con Lori, Luna pensó que mostrarle la foto era buena idea, si ese chico era su amigo quizás Lori lo recuerde pensó Luna.**_

 _ **-¡Oh! Ese niño- Dijo Lori sorprendida.**_

 _ **-¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto Luan.**_

 _ **-Claro, ustedes 2 y Leni eran muy buenas amigos de el, hasta que "desapareció". ¿Qué no lo recuerdan?. Son literalmente las peores amigas del mundo.- Dijo Lori.**_

 _ **-Por más que lo intentamos, no lo logramos recordar- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **-Bueno no puedo culparlas fue hace ya mucho tiempo, recuerdo que vivía enfrente, siempre que miraba por la ventana, ahí estaba el, sentado debajo de un árbol dibujando o algo así, nunca lo vi sonreír hasta que las conoció, literalmente alegraron su vida- Dijo Lori con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Ya veo, gracias hermana- Dijo Luna con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Si, como sea- Dijo Lori bajando por las escaleras.**_

 _ **Poco información obtuvieron de Lori, pero Luna y Luan estaban muy felices, ahora más que nunca querían saber que paso realmente con Niko, pensando en como obtener más información a Luna se le ocurrió una idea, pero prefirió no decirle a Luan lo que tenia en mente, podría ser peligroso, debía hacerlo sola.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mientras tanto afuera de la casa Loud, Lincoln y Clyde estaban hablando mientras observaban a Niko, quien dormía tranquilamente debajo de un árbol.**_

 _ **-Te lo digo Clyde, el vecino nuevo parece ser un tipo muy genial- Dijo Lincoln emocionado.**_

 _ **-No lo se Lincoln, tu vecino nuevo parece ser una mala persona- Dijo Clyde con un tono preocupado.**_

 _ **Clyde estaba preocupado, si era cierto que no conocía a Niko pero la apariencia que daba era de ser una mala persona, pero tampoco podía juzgar a alguien solo por su apariencia.**_

 _ **-No debes juzgar a alguien por su apariencia Clyde, estoy seguro de que es un buen tipo- Dijo Lincoln.**_

 _ **-Supongo que tienes razón, tiene un brazalete muy lindo en su muñeca izquierda- Dijo Clyde.**_

 _ **-Es cierto, hay una foto en la que Luan tiene un brazalete igual- dijo Lincoln pensativo.**_

 _ **-No dijiste que antes el vivía en esa misma casa, tal vez el y Luan fueron amigos- Dijo Clyde.**_

 _ **Lincoln se quedo pensando en lo que dijo Clyde, y recordó lo que Luna y Luan dijeron mientras espiaban a sus vecinos el día anterior, sus hermanas habrían sido amigas de ese chico, por eso razón les parecía tan familiar. Los pensamientos de Lincoln fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Lynn.**_

 _ **-Piensa rápido Lincoln- Grito Lynn lanzando un pelotazo, el cual le cayo justo en la cara a Lincoln.**_

 _ **-Ouch- Dijo Clyde tapándose la cara con una mano.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Ya eran más de las 11 de la noche en la casa Loud, todos se encontraban durmiendo, excepto Luna ella tenia otros planes, estaba observando por la ventana sin dejar de pensar en lo que su Padre le había dicho acerca de Niko.**_

 _ **(La noche anterior)**_

 _ **-¿Hasta que?- Preguntaron Luna y Luan.**_

 _ **-Desapareció- Respondió el Sr Lynn.**_

 _ **-¿Desapareció?. ¿Escapo de casa o algo así?- pregunto Luan.**_

 _ **-No sabemos exactamente lo que paso, una mañana después de levantarnos escuchamos mucho ruido afuera, así que salimos de casa para ver lo que pasaba, encontraron a la Madre de Niko muerta, los oficiales nos dijeron que un ladrón entró, el ladrón asesino a la madre de Niko, y tal vez secuestró al chico, empezaron una búsqueda pero… nunca lo encontraron- Dijo el Sr Lynn.**_

 _ **-G-gracias por contárnoslo Papá. Vamos Luan tenemos cosas que hacer- Dijo Luna boquiabierta por lo que acababa de escuchar.**_

 _ **(Presente)**_

 _ **-Hace 2 horas que salieron, parece ser que tardaran un buen rato más. Bien, esta es mi oportunidad- Dijo Luna, quien estaba decidida a todo por saber la verdad.**_

 _ **-¿Luna, que planeas hacer?- Pregunto Luan apareciendo de la nada.**_

 _ **-¡Ah! Me asustaste Luan, yo... voy a entrar a la casa de Niko- Dijo Luna con un tono serio.**_

 _ **-No creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Luan con un tono preocupado.**_

 _ **-Necesito respuestas, y las necesito ahora- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **Luan también quería respuestas, pero sabia que entrar a casa de una persona sin su permiso estaba muy mal, y si la atrapaban estaría en serios problemas, pero conocía muy bien a Luna, no importa lo que ella diga Luna no iba a cambiar de opinión, Luan pensó que podría ser peligroso si iba sola, aunque la acompañara seguiría siendo peligroso, pero no tenia más opciones así que decidió ir con ella.**_

 _ **-E-espera, iré contigo- Dijo Luan.**_

 _ **-No es necesario Luan- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **-No importa lo que digas Luna, no voy a dejar que lo vayas sola- Dijo Luan.**_

 _ **Luna suspiro y acepto.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hace dos horas en la casa de Niko y Ruby, los chicos se preparaban para salir, Ruby parecía estar preocupada por algo, por su parte Niko parecía estar bastante pensativo.**_

 _ **-¿Niko, adonde se supone que vamos?- Pregunto Ruby con un tono preocupado.**_

 _ **-Llame a tu abuelo, tenemos que encontrarnos con el a las afueras de Royal Woods. ¿Recuerdas esa caja?. Necesito recuperarla, hay algo que quiero confirmar- Respondió Niko con un tono serio.**_

 _ **Ruby se preguntaba por que Niko quería recuperar esa caja, desde que se mudaron a esa casa lo veía bastante pensativo, desde hace mucho dejo de mostrar interés en esa "caja de recuerdos", ella sabia que algo raro estaba pasando.**_

 _ **(4 años atrás)**_

 _ **Ruby tenia que avisarle a Niko que la cena ya estaba lista, cuando entró en su habitación lo vio sentado frente a una caja.**_

 _ **-¿Quieres abrirla verdad?- Pregunto Ruby con un tono preocupado.**_

 _ **-No voy a negártelo, si quisiera abrirla pero... pero esa caja hará que las recuerde a ellas, esas chicas que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver- Respondió Niko con un tono triste.**_

 _ **(Presente)**_

 _ **Cuando Ruby conoció a Niko, varias veces lo escuchaba llorar, cada vez que pasaba cerca de su habitación, aunque nunca se lo dijo. Niko siempre le hablaba de las aventuras que tenia con esas niñas, pero poco a poco dejo de hacerlo, parecía haberse olvidado de ellas por completo, eso era lo que Ruby creía, pero se dio cuenta de que no era así, ya que incluso ahora sigue llevando el brazalete que esas niñas le regalaron.**_

 _ **-Podrías haber ido solo, no era necesario despertarme- Dijo Ruby enojada.**_

 _ **-Deja que quejarte y entra al auto, no tardaremos mucho, te lo prometo. Oh por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresemos me podrías cortar el cabello?- Pregunto Niko con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Esta bien- Respondió Ruby, mientras entraba al auto.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa Loud, Luna y Luan estaban listas para entrar en la casa de enfrente, pero había un pequeño problema. ¿Cómo iban a entrar a la casa?. Luego de pensarlo un buen rato Luan pensó en pedirle ayuda a Leni, Luna como era de esperar se negó. Después de pensarlo por unos 10 minutos, Luna termino accediendo, Leni también era amiga de Niko después de todo.**_

 _ **-(Suspiro) Bien, ve a despertar a Leni, rápido- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **-Ahora soy Luan el despertador Loud, jajaja. ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Luan riéndose.**_

 _ **-Date prisa, intenta no hacer mucho ruido- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **Como mucho cuidado Luan fue a la habitación de Lori y Leni, abrió la puerta lo más despacio posible, estando ya adentro despertó a Leni con mucho cuidado, le tapo la boca para que no hablara y la llevo abajo. Luna le explico todo a Leni, lo de la foto, lo que les dijo su Padre y lo que les había dicho Lori, Leni no estaba de acuerdo con lo que querían hacer sus hermanas, pero después de todo le dijo Luna sentía que necesitaba saber más acerca de Niko, después de pensarlo un buen rato acepto. Las chicas se pusieron de acuerdo, Luna entraría a la casa, Leni y Luan se esconderían y vigilarían detrás de un arbusto, estando todas de acuerdo decidieron empezar la operación.**_

 _ **-Listo, fue demasiado fácil- Dijo Leni con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Genial, escóndanse detrás de ese arbusto- Dijo Luna.**_

 _ **-Ven Leni vamos a escondernos- Dijo Luan agarrando del brazo a su hermana.**_

 _ **Luna entró a la casa, lo primero que noto fue lo ordenado y limpio que la casa estaba, algo llamo su atención, era una fotografía, en ella estaban dos niñas y un niño, Luna logro reconocer a Niko y Ruby en la foto, estaba completamente segura de que eran ellos. Sin tomarle importancia a la otra niña, se dispuso a seguir buscando. Sabia que en la sala no encontraría nada que le diera información, entrar a las habitaciones era lo mejor que podría hacer. Estando en el segundo piso, vio que habían 4 habitaciones y un baño, decidió entrar a la habitación más cercana la cual para su sorpresa era de Niko, Luna busco por toda la habitación y lo único interesante que puedo encontrar fue una libreta llena de dibujos y un ordenador, las 2 siguientes habitaciones estaban cerradas con llave, así que decidió pasar de ellas, entró a la ultima habitación de la casa, la habitación de Ruby, en aquella habitación pudo encontrar varios libros, un ordenador y un diario.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **En un bosque a hora y media de Royal Woods, Niko y Ruby tenían que encontrarse con alguien.**_

 _ **-Saldré de la ciudad unos días- Dijo Roger encendiendo su cigarro.**_

 _ **-Así que eso era, como sea eso no me importa. ¿Donde está la caja?- pregunto Niko con un tono serio.**_

 _ **-En la parte trasera del camión- Respondió Roger, se le cayo el cigarrillo de la boca y empezó a toser, cuando paro le empezó a salir sangre por la boca.**_

 _ **-¿A-Abuelo, estas bien?- Pregunto Ruby con un tono preocupado.**_

 _ **-Jajaja, tranquila, no es nada, estoy bien- Respondió Roger con dificultad, se limpio la boca con papel y encendió otro cigarrillo.**_

 _ **-Bien, ya lo tengo. Ruby me esperas en el auto tengo que hablar con tu abuelo de algo importante- Dijo Niko con una pequeña sonrisa.**_

 _ **-Claro, hasta luego abuelo cuídate mucho- Dijo Ruby dándole un beso en la mejilla a su abuelo.**_

 _ **-Tu también Ruby, evita que el idiota de Niko se meta en problemas, saluda a Rin de mi parte- dijo Roger con tono triste y una sonrisa fingida.**_

 _ **-Bueno los dejo solos- dijo Ruby con una sonrisa. Ella no era tonta sabia que su abuelo y Niko le ocultaban algo, así que decidió esconderse en los arbustos y escuchar la conversación, sabia que estaba mal pero era la única forma de saber la verdad.**_

 _ **-Gracias por no decirle nada- dijo Roger con un tono triste.**_

 _ **-Agradécele a Rin ella me convenció de que no lo hiciera, sigo creyendo que es mala idea que se lo ocultes, deberías pasar tus últimos días al lado de ella- dijo Niko enojado.**_

 _ **-(Suspiro) Prefiero que sea así, cuídala mucho, esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos- dijo Roger con un tono triste.**_

 _ **Después de terminar de hablar con Roger, Niko se dirigió hacia donde había estacionado el auto y puso la caja en la parte trasera. Cuando entró al auto vio a Ruby mirando por la ventana en silencio, sin decirle nada encendió el auto y se alejaron poco a poco de la camioneta de Roger. Ruby no dejaba de pensar en la conversación de Niko y su abuelo, deseaba no haberla escuchado, quería que no fuera cierto, prácticamente vivió toda su vida con el. Su madre siempre estaba ocupada con su trabajo y nunca le prestaba atención, la única persona con la que hablar era su abuelo que la visitaba frecuentemente, cuando cumplió los 6 años decidió irse a vivir con el, cuando cumplió los 14 decidió regresar con su madre, Niko se fue con ella. Recordando todos esos bellos momentos, empezó a llorar, deseaba que fuera una broma. El auto estuvo en total silencio durante una hora, Niko estaba preocupado por Ruby, estaba demasiado callada, se estaciono cerca de la carretera, la volteo a ver, seguía mirando por la ventana, la agarro de los hombros y la giro, se sorprendió al ver su cara llena de lagrimas, había estado llorando todo este tiempo y el no se dio cuenta.**_

 _ **\- ¡Ruby! ¿Estas bien?. ¿Que te ocurre?- Dijo Niko muy preocupado, era una pregunta estúpida y el lo sabia, era obvio que estaba mal.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Pregunto Ruby entre lagrimas.**_

 _ **Niko se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.**_

 _ **-Escuchaste cierto- Dijo Niko, quien de inmediato la abrazo a su amiga.**_

 _ **-¿Dime que no es verdad? ¿Dime que es una mentira?- Dijo Ruby mientras sus lagrimas caían sin parar.**_

 _ **-Me gustaría poder decirte que es mentira pero…- Dijo Niko con lagrimas en sus ojos, algo que el no le gustaba era ver llorar a Ruby, simplemente no podía ni siquiera imaginárselo.**_

 _ **Ruby le devolvió el abrazo a Niko.**_

 _ **-Déjalo salir Ruby, déjalo salir- Le decía Niko acariciando su cabeza.**_

 _ **Ruby rompió en llanto, para ella Niko era el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener, el siempre la defendía cuando la molestaban en la escuela, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ella adoraba sus abrazos, la hacían sentirse protegida, la tranquilizaban. Después de algunos minutos, finalmente se calmo y se quedo dormida. Niko encendió el auto y siguió manejando, ya era muy tarde y tenían que regresar a casa.**_

…

 _ **Tras un viaje de 30 minutos, ambos chicos llegaron a su casa, Niko salió del auto, saco la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa, regreso al auto y cargo a Ruby en sus brazos.**_

 _ **-Ya llegaron- Dijo Luan asustada, saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Luna.**_

 _ **-Mira ese es Niko, vayamos a saludarlo- Dijo Leni con una sonrisa.**_

 _ **-No podemos, podríamos meternos en serios problemas si nos ve aquí- Dijo Luan.**_

 _ **Dentro de la casa, Luna se encontraba sentada en la cama de Ruby leyendo su diario. Cuando su celular sonó salto del susto, saco el celular de su bolsillo y vio el mensaje de Luan. Después de leer el mensaje, Luna tomo el diario de Ruby y salió corriendo, baja las escaleras rápidamente y… Ruby estaba en el sofá, se acerco un poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida, solo un suspiro y rápidamente salió por la puerta trasera. Para mala suerte de ella se topo con Niko quien estaba cargando una caja.**_

 _ **-H-Hola- Dijo Luna nerviosa.**_

 _ **-Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Niko confundo de verla en su patio trasero.**_

 _ **-Estaba buscándonos, estamos jugando a las escondidas- Dijo Luan saliendo del arbusto con Leni.**_

 _ **-Pensé que estábamos vigilando si…- Dijo Leni, antes de terminar de hablar Luan le tapo la boca.**_

 _ **-Jajaja- Luan se reía nerviosa.**_

 _ **Niko solo sonrió, pero aunque estuviera sonriendo, Luna pudo ver en su cara tristeza.**_

 _ **-Oh mira la hora, es muy tarde. Hasta luego Ni… nos vemos- Dijo Luan nerviosa, agarro del brazo a sus hermanas y las llevo con ella.**_

 _ **-Hasta luego- Dijo Niko con un tono triste.**_

 _ **Niko entró por la puerta trasera, dejo la caja en la sala, cargo a Ruby, subió las escaleras y la dejo en su habitación, entró al baño, se miro al espejo y dijo:**_

 _ **-Parece que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo-**_

 _ **Tomo unas tijeras y se corto el cabello, después de hacerlo se dio una ducha, no dejaba de pensar en Ruby y en esas 3 chicas. Aunque su memoria era muy mala, tanto que llegaba a olvidar su propio cumpleaños, el jamás podría olvidar a esas 3 chicas. Un día antes de que el "desapareciera" le regalaron un brazalete de cuentas rojas, que hasta el día de hoy la lleva puesta en su muñeca izquierda. Lamentablemente no podía recordar sus nombres y apenas podía recordar sus rostros, el principal motivo por el que volvió a Royal Woods era para poder volver a verlas. Tras una ducha de 40 minutos, Niko camino hasta la sala alzó la caja y la llevo hasta su habitación, puso la caja en el suelo y se sentó en su cama, antes de abrir la caja medito 10 minutos, tomo unas tijeras de su escritorio, corto la cinta y abrió la caja.**_

 _ **-Luna, Luan y Leni- Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos**_


End file.
